The Love Story
by DSCWin
Summary: Life seemed to move on with Joy Summers and Emma Davis once they moved in with the Waltons. Now a new chapter of both their lives are playing. Emma is happily getting with Ben while Joy is struggling to find out if she loves Jason. In the midst of struggling something dark and sinister begins to grow that might tear them all apart.
1. Chapter 1

Joy Summers nearly cursed when she felt someone cover her eyes causing the fifteen year old to let out a shreik of terror. To some the gesture was lighthearted and meant for fun, but for Joy it was a secret fear.

"Guess who?" The voice sang making Joy take in a deep breath as she felt the hands leave her face. "Hello there beautiful." Jason Walton said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Jason Walton you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She huffed hitting Jason with a small shoulder bag she had gotten for her birthday the year before.

"Sorry, Joy." Jason said with a sheepish smile. "But I couldn't help myself." He gave her a sad puppy look as he tried his hardest not to smile.

Joy chuckled and threw her arms around his neck, letting him twirl her around. As she was set gently on the ground she could hear Emma and Ben talking as they walked a few feet behind her. They were in their last year of school and Joy could see that Ben was hoping to propose to her soon by how jumpy he always seemed to be around the rest of the family.

"Joy, would you like to come swimming at Drucilla's pond with me and Jim Bob?"

Joy shook her head slowly. "I wish I could Jason. But I already promised Olivia that I'd help her pick peas from the garden for dinner."

Jason nodded and gently pressed his lips against her cheek before grabbing her books and walking the road beside her. "That's alright. I know you like to keep your promises." He said with a smile making his blue eyes sparkle.

"If you're wanting to swim, maybe we can go swimming on Saturday after we do our chores." Joy looked up with a hopeful look and Jason smiled. Even though Jason was twenty he still had the face of a young man of school age. Joy would tease Jason and tell him to grow a beard but then Olivia would order Jason to never grow a beard while he still lived under her roof.

"I would love to do that. Maybe we'll have a picnic too. And I'll play my guitar and you can paint."

"Then it's settled, Jason Walton." Joy said walking besides him while Emma and Ben rounded the corner. "Saturday you are to take me to Drucilla's pond and we will have a nice swim and then have a picnic."

"Hey Ben!" Jason said catching his younger brother's attention making him stumble nearly tripping Emma in the process. "Jim Bob and I were heading to Drucilla's pond for a swim. You two want to come join?"

Both Emma and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"We'd love to go." Ben said making Emma hug his arm. "It's way too stuffy in that school room."

Emma laughed as she leaned up against Ben. "You say that even in the dead of winter." She said making Ben chuckle.

The four older teens walked quickly to the house to find the Elizabeth and Jim Bob, as they had a free day, were already dressed and ready to go for a swim.

Mary Ellen and Olivia were walking to the gardens while Erin waved from a truck that drove right besides the other four. The teens watched as Erin jumped out of the vehicle after giving the driver a soft kiss on the lips making Olivia thin her lips in disapproval.

"I don't think, Olivia likes us kissing." Joy said gently nudging Jason and Emma's arm.

"More like Momma doesn't like how freely we give them away." Jason said already leaning down for a kiss on the cheek which caused Emma and Joy to giggle. "Alright, Emma go get ready." Jason said handing Joy her books. "We'll wait until you get back."

Emma nodded before rushing up the stairs that lead inside the house.

Joy gave Jason a quick hug before rushing over to the gardens to meet up with Olivia and Mary Ellen.

"Ben I have a question to ask you." Jason said pulling his brother away from Jim Bob and Elizabeth who were chasing each other around the seesaw.

"What is it?" Ben asked strange to see Jason act so nervous all of a sudden.

"You've been wanting to propose to Emma haven't you?" Ben's face and ears began to turn bright red with shock and surprise. "I mean that, since you're both almost out of school." Ben nodded slowly. "Do you think Joy's old enough to get engaged?"

Ben's face paled as he turned to see Joy kneeling down besides Olivia and Mary Ellen as they worked on collecting peas from the garden. He then slowly looked up at Jason. "You know she's still only fifteen. I mean I'm not older or anything but I think you should wait for a couple of years just to get her out of school."

Jason nodded and began to pick at a fense post they had been standing next to, to talk. "I figured." he looked at Joy's hair, pulled into a long braid down her back. "Isn't she beautiful, Ben?" Jason asked leaning on the fense; not seeing Emma walking out ready to go swimming with the rest. Erin too walked out having been invited by Jim Bob who was delighted to see more people wanting to come.

"Yes, Jason..." Ben said trying hard not to blush as he looked at Emma. "She is very beautiful."

Jason looked at his brother and chuckled before slapping him on the back. "Come on. Let's go swimming."

Joy watched as the other children, minus John Boy and Mary Ellen walk back down the road. Joy turned her attention back to the garden. She worked quietly filling up the basket Olivia had given her to fill up.

"It's such a warm day, isnt it?" Olivia asked looking between Mary Ellen and Joy.

"It sure is Momma." Mary Ellen said pushing a strand of her alburn hair back behind her ear. Mary Ellen was eighteen and had started to work on becoming a nurse at the local hospital. "Maybe later we can both go down at the pond to take a swim?"

"I don't see why not." Olivia said before looking at Joy who slowed down her pace on picking peas. "Everything alright there, Joy honey?" she asked and watched as the young girl looked up at Olivia, her cheeks blushing.

"I'm not feeling like swimming today. I got a lot of homework to do. Plus I promised Ike I'd bring down that painting today."

Olivia smiled glad to see that Joy was still painting her pictures. But she couldn't help but feel as if she was hiding something else. "Well, once you finish collecting those peas you better finish your other obligations."

"I will Olivia." Joy quickened her pace and finished with her collecting. She carefully stood up and walked into the house. She picked up her basket of peas and her books and brought them inside.

Grandma Esther was sitting down in the rocking chair doing embroidery when she looked up to smile at Joy. "What do ya have there?" she asked as Joy walked directly to the sink.

"Peas for dinner, Grandma Esther." Joy said with a smile. "Helped Olivia and Mary Ellen to pick some." She walked up and glanced down at the embroidery that the older woman was working on. "It's looking quite beautiful, Grandma Esther. Grandpa Zeb is going to like that."

"He likes anything I do, that old fool." Grandma Esther replied with a loving glint in her eyes. She smiled up at the young woman and noticed something was off about her. "Are you alright there? You don't seem like yourself."

Joy lowered her head and slowly shook her head. Grandma Esther patted the footrest she moved her feet from and Joy slowly sat down holding her books tightly against her chest.

"What's the problem, child?" Grandma Esther asked setting her embroidery on top of her lap.

"Grandma Esther, please be honest. Did you always love Grandpa Zeb before you married him?"

Grandma Esther looked confused at Joy wondering where this all came from. "What do you mean?"

"I mean did you only love Grandpa Zeb, or did you love other boys before Grandpa Zeb?"

Grandma Esther's eyes lowered as she finally understood what her adopted granddaughter was asking her. "Grandpa Zeb wasn't the only man I had my eye on. But I did love him, and I still do. But I didn't just stick with one man before I married him. I went on other dates with other boys. But Zeb always felt right."

Joy sighed and slowly sat up straighter. "The reason why I'm asking, I feel that Jason and I are getting too close...I mean I see him everyday and night. I know how he likes to sleep on his left side and loves to play music under the stars outside the window."

Grandma Esther smiled as she gently grabbed Joy's hand. "Child, its alright to tell me the truth. Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I mean I love him, yes, but the feeling I once had when he asked to the dance last year...I don't feel that way anymore." Her green eyes suddenly went wide with freight. "Am I falling out of love with him?"

Grandma Esther gently shook her head. "It's a normal thing, Joy," she said reassuringly, "it's called you're too young to know for sure quite yet. Give other boys a try and see if you feel that way with them. Then see if that feeling comes back with Jason."

"But what if it doesn't?" Joy asked suddenly afraid. "It wouldn't be fair for him."

"He's still growing up, too." Grandma Esther said with a smile. "He's bound to search for love elsewhere." She watched as Joy lowered her head. "This is what my mother told me when I had doubts about me and Zeb. She said, 'If it's meant to be Zeb then it will be Zeb.' So I'll give you the same advice. If it's meant to be Jason, then it will be Jason."

Joy looked up and smiled at Grandma Esther. She loved how wise she thought of her as she helped with the questions that were plaguing her mind. She gave the older woman a hug before she walked over to the table and began to do her homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy walked down the street the painting that Ike Godsey had asked for clutched carefully in her arms. The sun was still high in the sky so Joy felt comfortable walking by herself.

Ike Godsey's market was moving normally as Joy walked in. She smiled as she saw John Walton sitting enjoying a soda drink.

"Afternoon, John." Joy said smiling wide. "Sheriff, Mr. Godsey." She nodded a hello to each of the men.

"Afternoon, Joy." John said with a smile and a quick hug. "What do you have there?"

"The painting Mr. Godsey wanted." Joy said making the shop owner smile and walk around.

"Oh this is beautiful, Joy!" Ike said with a large smile. "It's going to look great on the wall." He smiled at the young woman. "Wait here until I get your payment."

"Just get the usual, Mr. Godsey." Joy said with a smile. "Running low on supplies."

"You're that busy?" Ike said walking over and stacking up a couple of small canvases, erasers, paints and a bag that had been filled with sweets.

Joy nodded with a large smile. "The Baldwins asked for three two months ago, and had asked when I'll have more. I had to tell them I won't have any for at least a couple of weeks. They didn't seem to mind."

Ike nodded and slid the supplies in Joy's bag which was just big enough for everything. "Well I won't be surprised if you become the most famous artist on Walton's Mountain." Ike said as he turned and looked at John. "You sure raised a nice group of talented kids there John. John Boy with his writings, Jason and his band, Emma Davis and her singing and Joy here with her art."

John smiled beaming with pride. "Yes sir. I sure do got a bunch of great talented kids."

Joy looked through her bag and looked back up at Ike. "Mr. Godsey, I have a dollar, may I get a watercolor kit too?"

"Sure thing, Joy." Ike said smiling and grabbing a kit from a small shelf. "Ninety-Five cents."

Joy handed the dollar she had and smiled up at Ike. "Thanks so much, Mr. Godsey; and I hope you enjoy your picture."

"I'm sure I will." Ike smiled.

Joy walked over towards the door and turned around to face John. "See you back home, John." She smiled and ran out the door making John shake his head with a smile.

As Joy walked she decided she'd go and see the others at Drucilla's pond and maybe sink her feet into the cool water. As she walked near she bumped into two people she didn't know.

"I'm very sorry." Joy said blushing with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Miss." Said a man who looked to be around twenty. "My wife Clara and I were just trying to find our way around town. We moved here from Utah."

Joy smiled friendly but didn't like the way the young man looked at her. "Well, welcome to Walton's Mountain. There's a general store down that way. Ike Godsey runs it and will help you with any other problems you might have, Mr..."

"Adam Wells." He took Joy's hand and shook it and even though she wore a modest dress she felt uncomfortably naked around him as she nervously covered herself.

"Joy you alright?" Joy looked over her shoulder and saw John had stopped the truck next to her.

"Thanks, Daddy for picking me up. My leg is starting to act up again." Joy climbed into the cab of the truck. "It was nice to meet you two?"

"Likewise. Thanks Miss. Maybe we'll see you around." Adam waved goodbye as John began to drive up to the house.

"You know," John said glancing over at Joy. "In the nearly five years you've been living with us, you never called me 'Daddy'." John slowed down to turn and noticed the pink on the tip of Joy's ears. "What's the matter, honey?"

Joy rubbed her arms. "Just felt uncomfortable around Mr. Wells." She said clearing her throat and rubbing her left knee. "Plus my leg was starting to hurt."

John nodded with understanding as he neared the house

"Would it be alright if I work in the barn?" Joy asked looking up at John. "I have to finish a few paintings before this weeks over."

"That's fine, Honey. If you spend the night, just make sure to hang the lantern out the window so we will make sure to get you up in the morning."

"Will do, sir." Joy said with a smile. She slowly climbed out of the truck and headed straight for the barn.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy loved working in the barn. It was quiet and the cow was decent company as she would critique the work as she worked on the straw she had helped pile in her pen. She was careful as she dipped her brushes into her homemade pallet. When she painted all other noises blended together. So when she smelt some cooked peas, chicken and fresh bread she turned around and smiled when Jason stood with a plate.

"Momma and Daddy said you were working in the barn." He said setting the plate on a small workbench. "Drucilla's pond in the fall." Jason said walking up to the picture. "Very pretty. But how come I don't see your pencil lines?"

"I've been there so many times that I don't need to sketch it out." Joy said rubbing her head and smearing some paint across her forehead. "But I need to get this finished before tomorrow. As I promised the Baldwins that I'd have their paintings done. As this is my last one to be done." Joy smiled and went to hug Jason, who flinched slightly under her touch. "Jason, you okay?"

"Joy, I'll have to cancel our plans for Saturday." Jason said his cheeks turning pink.

"Why what's the matter?" Joy asked looking confused.

"I met an old friend at the pond today. She was a friend that moved to Charolettsville but moved back. She was wanting to spend some time together with me."

Joy took a step back and forced herself to smile. "Well, that's okay." She said keeping her voice from breaking. "It would mean I could spend some time to figure out what else to draw and paint."

"Well, I'm glad you won't be stuck at home." Jason said. "Well, I should head back inside. Night Joy."

"Night." She said going back to finish her painting. She heard the barn door squeaking closed as she turned and looked to see that Jason was indeed gone. Joy turned when Chance let out a low moan making Joy turn and nod. "Yeah, you're right, Chance. I should head to bed."

Joy cleaned out her brushes and set them aside. Making sure her easel was out of the way, she walked over to her small lantern she was using and carried it up the ladder. She found a few blankets and set a couple on the hay on the top of the loft. After blowing out the lantern and hanging it outside like she was told, Joy laid down and pulled another blanket over her. But as she was settled in, sleep never came. Her mind kept replaying what Jason had told her about his new friend.

"_If you're meant to be with Jason, then you'll be with_ Jason."Grandma Esther's voice echoed but it didn't seem to give Joy any comfort. She felt something fall into her pit of her stomach as she continued to lay there listening to Chance snore beneath her. She curled up and closed her eyes but sleep never came for her.

**~DSCWIN~**

Olivia was surprised when she saw that breakfast had been set and coffee already heating on the stove. She wondered who was up at that early hour until she heard the back door opening up.

Joy walked in placing her easel and painting up against the wall near the back door. She moved back into the kitchen and froze before seeing that Olivia was standing there. "Morning, Olivia." Joy said trying to smile but instead began to yawn.

"Good morning, Joy." Olivia was amazed she was already dressed and her hair brushed for school. But there was something about Joy that Olivia had to get to the bottom of. "Joy, is everything alright?"

The question caught Joy off guard; but before she could answer John walked down and kissed his wife. He looked at her curiously when she kept staring off towards the back door. He turned his head and saw Joy standing there.

"Joy," John said smiling but that smile quickly faded when Joy didn't say anything. "Did you sleep alright in the barn?"

"Yes I did, sir." Joy said a smile playing with her lips. "Before I forget, would you be able to take me down to the school please? The teachers said it was alright for me to use their arts room to finish my paintings as long as I clean up afterwards."

"Sure thing, honey." John said making the young girl smile. "Why don't you put your things in the truck now, and come on back for breakfast?"

"Okay, sir." Joy turned and gently picked up her easel and painting before taking it outside. A few minutes later she returned her books, and art supplies, in her bag. she then silently sat down when John Boy rushed down the stairs.

"Morning John Boy." Olivia said with a smile and was rewarded a quick kiss on the cheek by her eldest child. Olivia walked over and placed a bowl full of oatmeal in front of John and Joy who began to sprinkle sugar and milk on top.

"Morning Momma, Daddy." John Boy said sliding in and taking the bowl of oatmeal gently away from Olivia. "Daddy, you think I can borrow the truck today? I'd like to go to the library. They sent me a letter saying my book's in."

John cleaned his mouth with a napkin and looked at Joy. "I'm okay with that. Would you drop Joy off at the school, please?"

Joy turned her attention to John Boy, after he nodded Joy smirked and finished breakfast. Before any of the other kids came down, John Boy and Joy left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy loved the school house when it was just barely opened. It was quiet and unlike the barn, she knew nobody would accidentally touch or move it somewhere. She also loved the light that came from one of the windows. She also like how nobody surprised her when she worked but waited until she was finished.

"Wow, beautiful!" The voice was familiar making Joy turn around. She smiled sweetly at the brown haired blue eyed boy. "Simply beautiful."

"Are you talking about me or the painting?" Joy asked teasing the young boy who always seemed to be the first human critique to see her paintings.

"That picture. Wow." the boy walked up and watched as Joy took her fine tipped paint brush and after dipping it into some yellow paint wrote _J.S. _and the date _'38_ in the bottom corner. "You're an amazing painter, Joy."

"Thank you, Lucas Miller." Joy said washing out her brushes and carefully cleaned the paint out of them. "Yeah I'm glad I'm finally done with this one. Finally had the time to finish."

"Well, I think its a good thing you're busy, Joy." Lucas said with a smile. "I love to watch you paint."

Joy felt her cheeks burn as Lucas blushed too; it was as if what the boy said wasn't supposed to be said out loud. Joy giggled and placed her brushes back in her case and slipped it inside her bag. "Well, I appreciate it. Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "How much do you charge for your paintings?" He asked as Joy carefully moved her easel to lean against the wall and leaned her freshly done painting beside it.

"Well, it depends really." Joy said with a shrug. "I start my paintings at two dollars and then work my way up depending on how big the painting and the deadline of the painting is due." Joy saw the confusion in the boy's eyes and smiled. "This painting is five dollars because of how big it is. One of the paintings cost ten dollars because they needed it by a specific date, also it was about this size." Joy rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and became confused as to why Lucas began to chuckle at her.

"Love the red on you." Lucas laughed.

Joy rushed over to a mirror and blushed when she saw she had smeared red paint over her forehead. She grabbed a towel and quickly wiped the paint off her skin. She blushed with embarrassment as she wiped the remaining paint off the back of her hand.

"Joy would you be able to paint back drops for a play we're hoping to put on?" Lucas asked gently kicking at the floor. "I can't guarantee work but I promise to let you know."

"Well, if you can't guarantee work, then I can't guarantee my services." Joy said walking to the door as she could hear the other students arriving.

"That's something I heard John Walton say." Lucas said chuckling.

"Yeah I heard it too. Everyday when someone comes and asks him for him to work." Joy said leaving the room and heading towards her classroom. "But we can discuss this more at lunch, is that alright?"

"Yes it is." Lucas said with a smile. The two walked into the classroom where they saw Emma and Ben waving over at Joy.

She waved and walked over to them.

"We didn't see you at breakfast." Emma said once Joy walked up to them.

"Yeah, sorry," Joy said pushing some of her hair away from her eyes. "I had to finish one of the three paintings for the Baldwins and I left early when John Boy headed for the library."

Emma and Ben nod as if she was waiting for her to follow up with something else. But as Joy didn't say anything but sat down in her desk, they both shared a confused look before sitting down in their own seats.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy held the paintings lovingly in her hands as she walked towards the Baldwins' estate after school. The two sisters were always a joy to be around, when they talked about their father's "recipe" machine. Joy knew that Olivia didn't approve of anyone going over there for any reason, but the two sisters were her biggest customers and agreed with her prices.

"Oh, Joy." Miss Emily smiled as Joy knocked on the front door after she put the pictures down. "Come in child, come on in."

"Thanks Miss Emily." Joy picked up the paintings and carefully set them out on the couch in the Baldwin's sitting room. "I'm sorry for the delay on some of these."

Miss Emily Baldwin looked over the paintings and placed her hand over her chest in admiration. "These are simply beautiful, Joy." She said with a smile and twinkle in her eyes. "Sister, sister our paintings have arrived."

Miss Mamie Baldwin looked over the paintings and looked up at Joy who shifted nervously off her left leg. "Oh, Joy these are simply amazing. You should be very proud of your work."

"I am, Miss Mamie." Joy said smiling.

"Now, how much do we owe you?" Miss Emily asked walking over to their small strong box.

Joy closed her eyes as she began to count. "Five dollars for the pond, two dollars for the chickens, and four dollars for the Horses...that's elven dollars please."

Miss Emily began to count and handed Joy the money. As Joy recounted the money she turned around holding an extra three dollars. "Keep that, Joy." Miss Emily smiling as Miss Mamie stood next to her sister. "You need a small bonus as even though you're busy, you still manage to get these done. You should take some time for yourself."

"Well, I'm not sure I can take these three dollars." Her body was trembling but when Miss Emily wrapped her arms around her, Joy relaxed. "Thanks for this Miss Emily, Miss Mamie. I'm glad you love your paintings."

"We do, honey. You run along now." Miss Emily smiled and Joy stuffed her money into her bag before walking out of the door. Her heart dropped a little when she remembered her easel was still left at school. But she was alright. She now had fourteen dollars to do whatever she pleased. She knew that eleven would be added to John and Olivia's bill money while the three she held would be saved for something.

She turned the corner and headed up the street when her feet stumbled when she saw Adam and Clara Miller talking with John and Olivia on the front porch. She stood there scared of how Adam seemed to sense her as he turned and then pointed in her direction. John and Olivia raised a hand to cover their eyes from the sun and smiled when they saw Joy.

"Where have you been, honey?" John asked as Joy arrived and was slowly climbing up the steps.

"I had to deliver a few paintings." Joy said fighting to not look at Adam who seemed to once again make her feel uncomfortably undressed.

"How much did you make?" John asked almost seeing her trembling.

"Fourteen dollars." Joy said swallowing hard.

"Well, get inside and wash up for dinner." Olivia said with a calming smile. "I hope you're not planning on doing any more paintings."

"Not for a couple of weeks, Momma." Joy said before heading inside quickly. As she closed the door she trembled against the wooden frame. Why is Adam causing this much trouble towards me; she thought walking over to John and Olivia's desk seeing the stack of money neatly in the middle of the desk. She counted out the eleven extra dollars before pocketing her remaining three.

"Why are taking Momma's and Daddy's money?" Jason asked making Joy jump.

"I didn't take anything." She said hurt that he would think that she would take money from them.

"Then where did you get that money then?"

"I got a small tip from the Baldwin sisters. They bought three of my paintings." Joy fought against the tears that were filling up. "How could you think I was stealing from John and Olivia?"

Jason slowly shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, Joy. I haven't been sleeping well last night. I felt so guilty for canceling my plans with you this Saturday."

Joy blinked sending a few tears to slide down her face. "Well, don't feel guilty Jason Walton!" She was now screaming at him. What is the matter with me? "You have a great time with your old friend!" She rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to the girl's room. She threw herself into her bed as she let herself scream and cry. Something wasn't right with her and Jason and she felt what started was him accusing her of stealing which was not like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Joy didn't come down after dinner and Jason felt he was the main reason she decided she wasn't hungry. He looked down at his dinner and wasn't conversing with his family which John Boy noticed.

"Whats the matter with you, Jason?" He asked carefully putting his library book off to the side as he ate. "You're not talking."

"I'm fine, John Boy." Jason grumbled picking up his now empty plate and walked it to the sink. He slowly walked out the front door and was surprised to see a young boy he'd seen a few times at the school house there. "May I help you?" Jason asked wondering if he was one of Erin's many boyfriends.

"Uh...I'm wondering if I can speak to Joy for a few minutes?"

Jason glanced up at the girl's bedroom window then back at the boy. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

The boy shook. "If she's busy I'll just tell her at school."

The front door opened and John walked out. The boy smiled and nervously extended his hand out.

"Mr. Walton," the boy said after a quick hand shake. "I was wondering if I may speak to Joy for a few minutes."

"She's already asleep." John said rubbing the back of his head. "But I can give her the message."

"Would you tell her, that I will need her to paint those back drops?"

"Who are you?" Jason asked eyeing the young man.

"Lucas, Lucas Miller." Lucas swallowed not liking the look in Jason's eyes.

"I'll sure let Joy know." John said smiling at the young man. "You take care."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Lucas shook John's hand again before stumbling to a truck that was parked behind John's.

"I don't trust him, Daddy." Jason said as he and John walked to the barn to make sure it was locked good and tight. "He wouldn't look me in the eye."

"I wouldn't either if I was being glared at." John said leaning on the pitch fork after he scooped some hay for Chance to eat. "You seem quite protective of Joy."

"Well, yeah..." Jason kicked at the ground as he scooped a cow pie into the wheelbarrow nearby. "She's really important to me. I don't want to see her hurt by the likes of him."

"But it's alright for you to accuse of stealing money from your Momma and I?"

Jason turned and looked shocked at his father. "How did-"

"Joy told Olivia as she brought in their clothes while you went to the pond to fish with Jim Bob." John said giving Jason a soft look. "Jason, you know Joy would never steal from us. She's working hard with those paintings. We're begging her to stop giving us money to help with bills and groceries but she keeps insisting. I counted that money before I left to go down to Ike's and found eleven more dollars."

Jason lowered his head as he stepped out of the barn. He looked up at the girl's bedroom and saw the light was on and that the girls were getting dressed. "Daddy, what do you give a girl when you made a mistake?"

John chuckled a little knowing of his own experiences with Olivia when they first were married. "First you ought to give her an apology. Then you should explain to her what you did was wrong. Then maybe go buy something special from Ike's. I'll give you some money to do that tomorrow."

"Thanks, Daddy." Jason said as the two men slowly moved into the house.

**~DSCWIN~**

The next Day Jason watched as Joy bounced down the stairs wearing overalls and a deep blue shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white bow at the top. She was giggling and whispering with Emma as they walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning, girls." Olivia said with a smile. "Got any fun plans for today?"

"No, not really." Emma said sliding in between the benches at the table while Joy slid into the seat next to Jason. "Ben's wanting to go for a stroll near the pond this afternoon."

"That seems like a lovely idea." Olivia nodded then turned and looked at Joy. "What about you, Joy?"

Joy looked over at Jason before turning back to look at Olivia. "I'm going to be at the school for most of today." She said. "I'm needing to start some backdrops for a play."

"Oh that sounds wonderful, honey." Olivia said with a smile.

"Would you need someone to walk you home?" Jason asked catching Joy's eyes. The burning love he once had was gone when their eyes locked up. He felt heartbroken as he looked at her.

"No," Joy said trying to keep her own heartbreak quiet as she too had felt the lack of the fire that once burned brightly inside her chest with Jason. "Lucas Miller is walking me to and from today."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead he quietly ate his breakfast keeping his eyes focused on his plate.

As soon as it got time to head down to school, Jason quickly stood up and rushed out after the group of kids. Erin skipped happily down the path with Elizabeth and Jim Bob, while Ben and Emma walked hand in hand just slightly behind them. Joy held her books up against her chest and walked slower while Jason ran after her. When he reached her she was surprised and fell into step with him.

"May I carry your books, Joy?" he asked and was surprised to see her smile and hand it over. "I want to apologize first for accusing you of stealing." Jason said making her lower her head. "I hadn't slept right and I didn't know you had given your painting money to them. I figured you were trying to keep it quiet."

Joy nodded slowly as she felt comfortable with him walking besides him. "Yes I was." She said she shifted her shoulder bag over her shoulder and looked at him. "But I'm not going to lie to you, Jason. You really hurt my feelings."

Jason lowered his eyes as he could see they were getting closer to the school house. "I'm sorry that I did. I was wrong." He looked away and down at his pocket as he saw the tips of the money his father had given him to buy Joy a present to make it up. "Well, I'm sorry for what I did. I know I can't take what I said back but I'll make it up I swear. Tomorrow night I'm going to take you on a night out. Just you and me. Just like before. I promise."

Joy blushed as Jason gently handed her books back. "I'd like that very much, Jason." Joy said smiling. They both looked at the school house before Jason leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day, Joy." Jason said smiling at the twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks, Jason. You too. Would you come pick me up here at four today?"

Jason nodded. "I'll be here. I promise."

Joy smiled and gave Jason a soft kiss on the cheek before running into the school house, before she was late.

**~DSCWIN~**

Before Jason went back up to the house, he made his way to Ike's store to look at gifts for Joy. The store was mostly filled with adults wanting to pick up some supplies when Jason walked in. Ike Godsey smiled at the young man before he helped a young woman with short brown hair and sunken eyes load up a box with a few cans and a small bag of flour. Jason walked over to the art supplies and, even though he knew Joy took really good care of her brushes, picked up a set of five and knew these were different then the ones Joy had. He smiled at the low price and walked up to the counter.

"Would need some help carrying this home, Miss?" Ike asked the young woman, Clara Wells, who nodded silently afraid to speak.

"I can do that Ike." Jason said smiling sweetly at Clara who gave a shy smile and nodded. "This is all I'm getting...no actually can I get two candy sticks. Strawberry if you have them."

"Buying gifts for Joy I see." Ike said with a glint in his eyes as he walked to the candy selection and loaded up the bag with the sweets. He'd always loved seeing Jason and Joy together as they shopped and walked home together last year.

"Yeah, mostly because I messed up last night." Jason said setting some money he thought he'd needed for the gifts. Ike counted and smiled ringing up and purchase and handing Jason some change. "Thanks Ike." Jason said tossing the paintbrushes and candy sticks into the box before picking it up for Clara. "Right this way, Mrs. Wells."

Jason and Clara walked in silence to a small house near the school. Jason knew Clara was a woman of a few words and he didn't want to pry into her life. But as they neared the house Clara stopped and gently took the box from Jason allowing him to pick up the paintbrushes and candy out of it.

"Thank you." Clara said softly before bouncing slightly to the house.

Jason stood in confusion but shrugged it off as nerves before he turned and headed back for home. He was nearing the curve that would lead to the house when he stopped and smiled awkwardly at Tami Smith, the young girl that had moved away as a child only to have moved back as a young woman. "Tami, hi." Jason said hiding the candy and paintbrushes behind his back.

"Hi, Jason." Tami smiled batting her eyes. "Are any of those gifts for me?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Actually they're for Joy. I said some things to her last night that I have to apologize for." He said and paled when Tami's face was now close to his. "Tami I thought we weren't going to see each other until Saturday."

"I wanted to hang out today. If that's okay." Tami said moving closer towards Jason who had to step back. "So why don't you take those home and then come with me."

"I can't. I promised Joy I'd pick her up at four back at the school."

"There's plenty of time Jason." Tami said her face reaching Jason's. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jason swallowed before reluctantly following Tami's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

School dragged on slowly as Joy fought to concentrate on her work. Her mind buzzed with excitement of seeing Jason at four and then their outing together the next night. She also was excited to see what Lucas Miller wanted her to do for the play that John had told her early that morning.

At lunch she sat with Ben and Emma as they talked ,she zone out pulling out her drawing book and began to sketch the two. She enjoyed drawing people as she could capture a moment and then give it to them. To her, it was easier and cheaper then buying a camera. She finished her sketch just as the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch.

"So you're not walking home with us?" Emma asked as Joy headed towards the art room.

"Lucas Miller wants to discuss backdrops for the play that's going on." Joy said with a smile. "Then Jason's coming to pick me up at four."

Ben and Emma glanced at one another and laughed. "Well take care." Ben said giving Joy a quick hug. "Can't wait to see what you're going to be doing for the play."

Joy smiled and walked into the room. She smiled as Lucas and an older woman stood next to him. As Joy walked up she could see five large pieces of paper. "Are these my canvases?" She asked after they waved and acknowledged her there.

"These sure are, Joy." Lucas said smiling. "And we're going to tell you what we want."

"That sounds wonderful." Joy said with a smile. "Will it be alright if I do this back at my house? I got a barn I can hang them up, so that way it's easier to paint."

"Yeah that's fine. I think it would be easier to work on them if you have them nearby."

"Alright let's discuss what we'd like for the pictures." The older woman said with a smile. "This one I want a sitting room." The woman watched as Joy walked over and very carefully wrote sitting room in the pencil. "This one I want the inside of a Gazebo. Then this I would like a quiet pond. This inside a dark woods. Then finally, I'd like to have the inside of chapel."

Joy nodded as she wrote out what was supposed to be on the pieces of paper. "Alright, I'll sketch these out and bring them back to make sure you approve."

"I'm sure we will, my dear." The woman said with a smile. "Lucas has spoken highly of your talents."

Joy felt her mouth go dry as her cheeks turned pink. "Well, he's too kind." She smiled over at Lucas who lowered his head trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "When do you need these done?" Joy asked after giggling at Lucas's cute demeanor.

"Oh these aren't due til November." Lucas said finding his voice. "So you're needing to be busy."

"Well I appreciate it." Joy said carefully rolling the paper into a tight roll. She glanced up at the clock and smiled. "Well I'll make sure to start work since I'm no longer busy with orders." She gave a soft laugh and peered outside hoping to see Jason standing and waiting for her. When she didn't see him she felt her heart drop into her stomach a little.

"Would you need me to walk with you?" Lucas asked helping the older woman with her jacket.

"N-No thanks." Joy said with a shrug. "I'll give him a few more minutes. He's probably getting off of work late."

Lucas hesitantly looked at her but smiled as she slowly moved to the front door of the school. As he walked the older woman to the car he turned back and saw Joy standing watching the road intently making sure she wouldn't miss Jason walking to her. As it was still light out he wasn't worried for her. I'll come back later to see if she got home; he thought and climbed into the car with the woman.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dinner was being placed on the table when a red faced Jason walked in. His shirt was pulled out of his pants and he looked to have ran a large distance as he had a few beads of sweat drip down the side of his face.

"Jason, so glad you-" Olivia smiled at her second oldest son.

"What time is it?" Jason asked quickly grabbing his mother's shoulders gently.

"Honey I-"

"Momma, what time is it?"

"Almost five." Olivia looked confused as Jason ran out of the house only to freeze on the porch.

"Joy!" Jason called as Joy rushed inside the house and ran up crying to her bedroom. "Joy let me explain!" Jason called after running up the stairs after her.

"Get away from me, Jason Walton." Joy screamed again as he followed her into the room. She gently tossed the paper rolls on her bed and picked up her pillow and tossed it into Jason's face. "You broke your second promise to me."

"How did I break two promises?" Jason asked his voice fighting to not scream and yell. Luckily for both of them they were alone in the room. "I lost track of time. I was with Tami Smith."

"What did Tami want to see you for?" Joy asked her hands now pinned onto her sides. "Did you tell her that you were going to pick me up at four?"

"Yes, I did." Jason said his voice nearly loosing control over his emotions. "She and I talked and walked around the pond." Jason's cheeks finally betrayed him as they began to glow.

"What did you do, Jason?" Joy asked tears starting to sting her eyes. "Why are you blushing."

"We...we were kissing." Jason said hanging his head low. He looked up to see Joy fighting to keep her tears from falling but she couldn't hold it back for long. "When I took Tami home I ran back home to see what time it was. I hadn't forgotten about you Joy. But when I was with Tami I was stuck."

Joy turned her back towards Jason as she covered her mouth in shock and to keep the scream from escaping.

Jason watched as her shoulders began to tremble as a muffled cry moved past her fingers. Jason took a few steps towards her to wrap his arms around her but only got a slap for his efforts.

"Stay away from me, Jason." Joy said rounding on him and staring deep into his eyes. Tears easily fell from her eyes as she pushed past him and out the bedroom door, stopping for a brief moment to grab the rolled pieces of paper.

Olivia, who had made the children step outside as to not overhear the screaming match watched as Joy stumbled down the stairs and out the backdoor. Olivia didn't try and stop Joy as she could tell her adopted daughter needed some time alone. She did however stopped her son as he walked down his eyes starting to mist with tears and she held him close, letting the young man to sob into her shoulder.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy worked alone in the barn and didn't acknowledge anyone who walked in with food. She held back tears as she sketched out pictures wanting to keep her mind off of the events that unfolded just a few hours ago. She fought hard to turn and run back to the house to hold Jason hoping that the pain in her chest would magically go away.

"Joy," John's soft voice soon overwhelmed her as she spun around and buried her face into his chest. John's arms slowly wrapped around the young woman's shaking shoulders and held her tight. "It's going to be alright, honey." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "This will soon pass."

"I'm sorry, John." Joy squeaked her body trembling more as he continued to hold her close. "Why does it hurt so much?" She sobbed looking up at John with tear stained cheeks. "Why does it feel like I'll never be happy again?"

John smiled softly at Joy. "It's because you feel that the love that you and Jason had was wasted. But you shouldn't blame yourself or Jason." John's eyes had softened as he wrapped an arm around her again. "You two will both share this pain until you can meet someone new. But until then, its not healthy to lock yourself up in your work. Give it some time and things will be good. Yes it would be awkward when you two see each other at the house for a little while."

Joy smiled at the honesty she was hearing from John. She hugged him one more time before turning around and rolling up the pieces of paper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Due to back pain, stress and depression, after this chapter it's going to be a couple of weeks before I post another chapter. Please be patient with me. :( Thank you for understanding. -DSCWIN**

* * *

The next couple of days were indeed awkward for both Joy and Jason; as they both had to rearrange themselves from where they sat for their meals and where they sat when they listened to the radio. They tried to act like they had when Joy first moved in but when ever they felt like they were comfortable with each other, something would happen and cause them to separate into their rooms and the barn.

When Monday came, and Joy headed for school, she carried the rolls of paper to show Lucas the progress. She did have a lot of time for herself and felt fulfilled. Joy felt her body turn when she heard a soft cry come from a house nearby. She looked up ahead of her to see Ben and Emma walking hand in hand and quietly turned down the road she heard the crying comin from. She gently placed her books and rolls of paper down on the ground next to a tree.

The crying slowly grew louder as Joy made it down towards the bottom of the street to find Clara Wells hunched over a small garden her tears dropping on the dirt below.

"Mrs. Wells?" Joy asked making the woman stop and look up at her with fear in her eyes. Joy's face dropped when she saw a bruise staring to form on the young woman's bottom cheek. "Oh my goodness...did Adam do that to you?"

"You need to leave." Clara said quickly standing up and even with her dirty hands gripped Joy's arm and pulled her back down the road looking over her shoulder. "You need to leave right now, before he sees you."

"Clara if Adam is hurting you, you need to talk to someone. Get out of the situation before he does something worse to you."

Clara shook her head as she turned her head to look behind them. "Please, Miss Summers. It's too dangerous; at least right now."

"What do you mean?" Joy asked seeing as Clara gently pushed her back down the road. "Clara, you need to get out of this if he's hitting you."

"Clara, where are you?" Adam's voice came from the house making Clara's face pale and her eyes wide.

"Go now!" Clara whispered before pushing Joy into the bushes just as Adam showed up.

"Is everything alright, Clara?" Adam asked his voice oily making Joy cover her mouth to stop her from giving up her hiding spot. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-No one, sweetie." Clara said her voice slightly shaking. "S-Shouldn't you be heading back to work?"

Joy could hear Adam slowly walking over towards the bush she now hid.

"Yes, I'm heading to work now." Adam said his voice slick and made Joy's stomach flip. "I love you, Clara. I hope you never leave me."

"I'll never dream of it." Clara said something in her voice wished she could.

Footsteps slowly moved away and Joy moved so she could peer out of the bush. Both Clara and Adam were gone and she took her chance to leave and get into school. She knew, no doubt, she had become late. Joy held onto her books and papers as she walked through the door.

Ms. Hunter looked over at Joy and shook her head quietly. But as it was Joy's first offense she waited until lunch before she would ask why the young woman was late. She hoped that Joy had a good reason behind this tardiness.

**~DSCWIN~**

Lunch came quickly and Ms. Hunter had pulled Joy off to the side with a soft gaze. "Joy, why were you late today?"

"Sorry Ms. Hunter." Joy said her cheeks starting to turn red. "I won't happen again, I promise."

Ms. Hunter sighed and gave Joy a soft motherly look. "Why were you late today?" She repeated her question and something in her voice demanded a reason.

"I heard a cry." Joy said knowing that Ms. Hunter wouldn't let her enjoy at least some of lunch before she got an answer. "It was a little boy who lost his mother. I had to help him find her. As soon as I did, I came straight here." Joy felt something twist in her stomach. Why did I lie like that; she thought keeping eye contact with Ms. Hunter through her entire situation. "But as I was running back I tripped and landed in the bushes. That's why I had twigs and needles in my hair."

Ms. Hunter continued to look at Joy with soft eyes but nodded accepting the reason. "Don't let it happen again, Joy." Ms. Hunter said with a soft smile. "I would hate to have to tell Mrs. Walton why you're being forced to stay behind at school when I see her in parent teacher conferences."

"I understand, Ms. Hunter." Joy said with a soft nod. "I promise it won't happen again."

Ms. Hunter nodded and allowed the young girl to walk outside twenty minutes before lunch was to be over. At least in that twenty minutes she could go and talk with Lucas to let him know about the drawings were done, and to Ben and Emma to see what she missed in the first few minutes of class.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy gently held onto the paper as she walked to meet up with Lucas. As Joy walked into the room, Lucas and the older woman turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Joy." Lucas said softly. "Are those the pictures we sent you the other day?"

"Yes, they are." Joy said with a smile. "I had a lot of time to draw them. Hope these are what you'll need."

Lucas watched as Joy slowly began to unroll the long pieces of paper and stared at the pencil outlines of the items he had asked for. "These are amazing." Lucas said walking over and admiring the paintings from closer up.

"Have you ever thought about helping others to draw, young lady?" The older woman asked her face up close towards Joy's.

Joy shrugged. "I have never thought about it, to be honest." Joy said blushing by the attention she was getting. "But I think it would be nice when I'm a bit older."

The older woman nodded before tapping Lucas gently on the shoulder. "If she were to get these painted I'm sure we can discuss a slight bonus in for her work."

"Oh, please don't do that." Joy said waving her hands quickly to stop the older woman from becoming like the Baldwin sisters. "If I can't get them done early I can focus on my school work...maybe my personal life as well."

"Well, if you think it's alright." Lucas said with a shrug. "Granny...do you think it's alright if I walk her home?"

Joy turned and looked at the older woman who nodded and then back at Lucas. "That's your grandmother?" Joy asked as Lucas slowly walked with out of the school house.

"It is." Lucas said keep his hands deep in his pockets as Joy carefully carried the rolled up paper and her books were in her bag. "Grandma Susan Wittfeild. She was my mother's mother. After she died, a few hours after I was born, she helped my father raise me. But my father died a year ago. He had seen a man murdered a young girl and my father tried to save her. Police found him badly beaten the next day but sadly he passed away in the hospital soon after. But he gave a good description of the man."

Joy stopped as she stared hard at the ground. Her body felt cold again as she slowly began to walk again her eyes stinging with memories.

"Joy are you alright?" Lucas asked seeing as she was trembling as they walked.

"Lucas, I...I think you should go back. I'll be alright the rest of the way home." They had only made it a few feet from the school house when Joy began to run towards the Walton's house. Her mind buzzing with memories and all she wanted to do was to be around those that understood her.

"Was it something that I said?" Lucas asked gently grabbing Joy's shoulder to be able to look into her eyes.

"Lucas...that man that beat up your father...that...that was my dad." Joy's eyes filled with tears as she slowly backed away afraid of the possibility of Lucas yelling at her. The thought that he might take away her pictures also scared her she continued to back up to the road leading to her house.

"Joy...I didn't know that." Lucas said softly walking up and gently grabbing her shoulder to stop her. "Joy I'm so sorry I told you that."

"I didn't know my dad killed another person." Joy said looking away ashamed of what she had done. "Did...did you hear what happened to him?" She said looking up as she herself never knew that answer.

Lucas slowly nodded his head. "They said he was shot twice and part of the roof the house he was hiding in fell on him. They knew he was dead before they even got him out of the rubble. One shot hit him in the head."

Joy let out a shaky breath of relief as she stopped backing away and instead leaned up against Lucas, her legs suddenly weak. "That's a pleasure to hear." She said giving him a small smile. "I was afraid I missed him, but I had to get out of there."

"Wait...what do you mean?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"I was the one that shot him. He had kidnapped me and threatened to kill the Waltons and Emma but only leaving one of them alive. I...I couldn't let that happen to them. They were my family."

"Joy, I'm not mad at you for what you did." Lucas said gently grabbing and holding her close. "It's okay...that was a year ago. I'm still not mad."

Joy looked at him her eyes glossy with tears. She smiled and gently pressed her lips against his cheek causing them to turn dark red. Joy smiled as Lucas gave a soft chuckle before his face suddenly went pale. She looked confused behind her and saw Jason and John Boy walking down the road with some money, clearly on the way to do some errands for their mother. "Lucas..." Joy said turning to him. "I think you should go back to your grandmother. I'll...I'll be alright on my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for it taking so long.**

* * *

Joy stood there eyes fixed on Jason who, if it wasn't for John Boy standing there, Joy knew Lucas was in danger of being attacked. Her body trembled as she kept an eye on Jason as Lucas slowly walked away afraid to even wave goodbye to her. She watched as Jason and John Boy both slowly moved closer towards her.

"Is everything alright Joy?" John Boy asked pulling her to the other side of him as Jason looked ready to snap.

"Yeah..." Joy said fighting to keep her voice steady. "Lucas was on his way to walk me home and-"

"You like Lucas now, don't you?" Jason's voice was rough as he looked at her tears starting to fill up his blue eyes.

"Jason, I don't understand why you're so upset." Joy said pulling her books and the rolls of paper closer to her body. "I just gave him a thank you kiss for understanding."

"What's there to really understand?" Jason asked stopping and looking into Joy's eyes. "You don't know what this is doing to me? Joy I love you."

Joy looked up at Jason and shook her head. She still loved him too but she couldn't get past the memory of Jason accusing her of stealing and breaking his promise to her. "John Boy I'm heading home." Joy said turning and jogging away not wanting to be with Jason any longer.

**~DSCWIN~**

John Boy was quiet when Jason and him walked in a few minutes later into Ike Godsey's store. John Boy was glancing at Jason that he didn't realize that Clara Wells was walking out with her husband Adam. He kept looking at Jason until he felt himself being bumped into Clara.

"I'm so sorry." John Boy said quickly blushing as he helped Clara to her feet.

"It's alright." Adam spoke pulling Clara to his other side. "It's John Boy isn't it?" He said sticking a bony finger in his direction. "You're two of the Walton Boys aren't you?"

"Yes we are." John Boy said getting a feeling that Adam was just being nice because he was in a public place. "Well this is a nice surprise." He smirked showing a row of unsettling yellow teeth. "Well, if you excuse us, Clara has an appointment with the Doctor."

Jason looked at John Boy and could see a small pink line slowly spreading across the tops of his cheeks as Adam and Clara left. "It's not going to work out." Jason said nudging his brother along and grabbing the list from his hand. "Love only works in fairy tales. Not only that, she's married."

"You don't know what I'm thinking about, Jason." John Boy said before walking briskly to the counter. "Afternoon, Ike." John Boy said handing the man the list.

"Afternoon you two." Ike said with his usual smile.

"Afternoon, Ike." Jason said trying to look around so he wouldn't get asked about the presents he still hadn't given Joy.

"Okay, its going to be about five minutes." Ike said with a smile. "Fill free to look around some more."

"Thank you, Ike." John Boy said as he saw Jason stop and stare at the picture that was hanging on the wall behind the pool table. "Nice painting you got there, Ike." John Boy said seeing as Jason was transfixed by it.

"Oh you like that?" Ike asked walking over and smiling up at it. "Joy painted it for me." Ike never saw the hurt in Jason's eyes as he walked back to the counter with the two boys. "Really adds color to the place. people keep asking where I bought it." He chuckled and finished piling into the groceries they were needing. "Alright boys this will be two dollars and fifteen cents."

John Boy handed the money while Jason stood looking at a sign hanging near the counter. John Boy walked over to his younger brother and looked confused. "You really want to sign up?" John Boy asked seeing it was a recruitment for the Army Reserves sign up sheet.

"What do I have to loose?" Jason said with a shrug before taking the attached pencil and carefully wrote his name on a free line. "It would be a good thing." He said jotting down an address as he didn't have a phone to use.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dinner was quiet as everyone sat around while Joy and Jason awkwardly sat next to each other. It had been several days since they both were at the table and John and Olivia could tell it wasn't going as smoothly as they both rather hoped. Joy fought to keep her eyes down as Jason couldn't help but stare at the side of her face. The tension between them grew more and more until John opened his mouth to break the silence when Jason stood up quickly.

"How could you kiss him like that, Joy?" he asked making everyone stare at the sudden outburst. "You barely know him."

"Jason, please you're making a scene." Joy said not wanting to have the discussion with everyone there.

"Tell them who you kissed, Joy." Jason said not caring she was now in the middle of the spotlight.

"Jason, you need to stop." John said seeing the fear creeping up inside Joy's eyes. "She doesn't need to say who she kissed."

Joy looked up at John with a silent thank you, but Jason was fighting to scream as he walked off slamming the front screen door behind him as he walked outside. "I'm sorry..." Joy said softly before running up the stairs her plate still half filled with food.

John looked at all the others that sat around and before he and Olivia got up to follow the children, Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb stood up instead shaking their heads. He watched as his father walked outside of the front door while his mother walked slowly upstairs.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy had her face buried into a pillow when she heard the door slowly open and felt someone sitting down beside her. She slowly looked over wanting to tell Olivia she wasn't in the mood to talk, but held her tongue when she saw it was Grandma Esther instead.

"Mind if we talk for a few?" Grandma Esther asked giving Joy a soft motherly look.

Joy slowly sat up sniffing back tears, before she moved to sit next to Grandma Esther.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Grandma Esther began gently moving a small strand of hair out of Joy's eyes. "There's something that had come between you and Jason, hasn't there?" She asked the young woman beside her.

"Yes." Joy answered her voice weakly starting to squeak. "I love him...but I don't love him."

Grandma Esther nodded and gently hugged the young woman. "This is part of life, I'm afraid. I felt like this when Zeb and I had our first fight when we first got together." She said with a defiant nod. "I thought my heart would never be the same as we weren't together for some time." Grandma Esther looked over at Joy. "You and Jason are best not together."

"But, what made me not want to be with him?" Joy asked tears starting to well up inside her eyes. "It seemed all I ever wanted was for him to be right beside me and now that this has happened...I don't want him around anymore."

Grandma Esther smiled at the young girl as she gently pulled her into a tight hug. "It is life, my child. Just like the weather we don't know what tomorrow will bring us. But we have to keep our feet moving the best we can." She hugged Joy again rubbing her back gently making the young woman sigh and slowly began to relax.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason was busy loading up the cart for the next day's load when Grandpa Zeb walked up and slowly sunk down on top of the wood pile. Jason stopped for a moment as he slowly turned around fighting back tears inside his eyes as he looked at his grandfather.

"It's gonna be a cold night." Grandpa Zeb said looking at the clear sky above them.

Jason glanced up and looked at the sky then back down at his grandfather. "If you say so." He muttered leaning against the wagon his father would be using the next day. "Summer's pretty much over isn't it?"

"Yeah." Grandpa Zeb said with a nod. "Knowing this will be a rough winter as well. So get ready for a major cold front."

"I'll be alright." Jason said with a shrug. "Now I know you didn't come out here to talk about the weather, Grandpa." He said softly to the older man. Someone who had been a second father to him while he was growing up.

"No, I didn't." Grandpa Zeb smiled as he gently looked at his grandson with kind soft eyes. "Seems you kind of blew your top at dinner. Wanna talk about it?"

Jason sighed and slowly sat down. "I wish I never met Tami Smith." Jason said as he slowly shook his head. "I feel like I lost the one person I truly cared for."

"And that someone is?" Grandpa Zeb asked despite having an idea of who.

"Joy." Jason said looking up at the girl's bedroom window and fought back more tears. "I feel I lost Joy forever."


	8. Chapter 8

School went by slowly for those still in it. Ben and Emma slowly grew more close together while John Boy fought to compose himself whenever Clara Wells would show up at the house, to talk with Olivia and Grandma Esther. Jason forced himself to stay focused on working while the younger children came home from school while Joy wanted to confront him about her fears but whenever she would go near him, Jason would turn and work on something else. The only ones, besides Ben and Emma, that seemed to be happy with life was Mary Ellen and Erin who were going on about dates that they would be going on. Even Grandpa Zeb and Grandma Esther were found walking around the property together on some nights.

It was a difficult three weeks when John stood up during dinner one night and cleared his throat. "I know you children have been through a lot, but I wanted you all to know I'm planning on taking all of you camping this weekend." Excited gasps from the children slowly spread out through the table. Olivia smiled up at her husband as he continued. "I'm also inviting the Wells so I want all of you on your best behavior." He said giving each of his children a good stern look.

Jason glanced over at Joy who seemed to pale at the name. He didn't ask her there as he felt he'd embarrassed her far too much already. He waited until Joy left the table before following her to the barn, where she had been slowly painting the large paper sheets for the play.

"Joy," Jason started his voice soft like the brother he once was when she first move into his family. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Jason." She answered her voice soft as she forced herself to paint.

Jason slowly shook his head before gently placing his hand on top of hers. "Joy, there was a time you used to be able to tell me anything. I know lately we've had a kind of falling out but I'm still Jason Walton I'm still your 'brother'."

Joy blushed as she looked up at him her eyes filling with tears as she didn't want him as a brother. She wanted him as the man she had fell in love with. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. "I don't trust Adam Wells around me." Joy said suddenly turning around and burring her face into Jason's chest. "He makes me feel so uncomfortable. Why would John invite him?"

Jason reacted instinctively as he carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Even though his heart was aching and wanted to let go she needed comfort and he was there to be there for her. "Don't worry about Adam." Jason said gently starting to rub her back. "He won't be alone with you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen." He said and could feel Joy's body trembling. He fought to gently kiss her, when he reluctantly let her go after a few minutes.

"M-Must you leave?" Joy asked her voice soft. "I'm wondering if you could help me with painting." She looked away ashamed she even had the idea. Her cheeks burning slightly as she looked back at Jason.

"Sorry," Jason said already regretting denying her help. "But I promised I wouldn't stay up too late. I'm taking Elizabeth and Jim Bob early tomorrow morning to Ike's store before school."

"Oh..." Joy said smiling a little. "Okay, well then I wish you a good night." She slowly turned around and picked up her palette and slowly began to paint. She fought with the tears as she glanced over her shoulder watching as Jason walked out of the barn door. As the door was still open, Joy fought to keep her sobs as she slowly began to paint in the lines. I pushed him away; she thought as she had to keep blinking to keep her eyes clear from her tears. I pushed him away.

**~DSCWIN~**

For the next couple of days, Jason and Joy kept their distance away from each other. Jason found a job that forced him to stay away from his family until late in the evening; while Joy kept herself busy with painting and going to school.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Emma asked as she, Mary Ellen and Erin gathered to head out on a date.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Joy said as she sat next to Elizabeth as they both finished their homework. "I still got to get a few things to do before we go camping this weekend."

Emma nodded as she let out a giggle as Ben walked down with his hair slicked back as if his red hair was a plastic helmet. "Ben you look so cute!" she said as she gently pawed at his hair.

"Emma stop." Ben groaned gently pushing her hand away. He looked nervous as he tugged at his shirt when Olivia walked up and hugged the four.

"Now you be careful." Olivia said mostly looking over at Erin and Mary Ellen as they both were bouncing in their spot.

"We will." All four kids said at once.

"Hey Jim Bob, Elizabeth," Joy whispered as they finished their homework. "You two want to paint some pictures in the barn with me?" She smiled when Jim Bob and Elizabeth both smiled their eyes excited about the activity. "Go get get your paint clothes on and I'll wait for you in the barn."

Jim Bob and Elizabeth giggled as they ran to their room to change. Joy stayed behind to help Olivia with cleaning the table before walking out to the barn. She didn't need a full outfit that the two kids needed, but she did have an old jacket she had bought when she sold her second painting and used that to keep her clothes clean.

She quietly began to set up some papers and some paints, she didn't mind the children to use, and carefully attached the large pieces of paper so she may finish the backdrops. A few minutes later, Jim Bob and Elizabeth all bounced inside their faces split into large smiles as Joy handed each an old paintbrush.

"I'm going to paint a field of flowers!" Elizabeth screamed with excitement as she carefully dipped her paintbrush into the paint.

"I'm going to paint a picture of Momma and Daddy." Jim Bob said already smearing paint across his face.

Joy chuckled as she worked on her paintings. "Just remember to take your painting slow." She said smiling at how excited the two were. "We don't want to ruin each other's paintings."

Jim Bob and Elizabeth both nodded as they worked. Their eyes growing wide with excitement whenever they would finish something on their painting.

As they worked, Joy's mind moved to what Lucas' Grandmother had said about her starting her own painting business. As she saw the amount of joy in Jim Bob's and Elizabeth's face she thought it could possibly make other children or adults happy. But she knew she needed to be a little older and quickly went back to finishing up the painting of the sitting room for the play.

"Okay once you're done, make sure you place your painting's on the table flat to dry so they don't run." Joy said after two hours of them painting. She left the sitting room painting on her easel as she turned and helped the two youngest with cleaning and putting their paintings on a table. "These are absolutely beautiful." She said smiling at the two paintings. "I'm sure Olivia and John would love these."

Jim Bob and Elizabeth both smiled before they skipped back to the house.

Joy stayed behind making sure the brushes were cleaned and were set so they could dry before putting her paints away. She didn't mind it when Jim Bob and Elizabeth painted with her as they seemed to be excited to enjoy what she did. As she looked over their paintings she couldn't help but feel this burning pride bubbling inside her chest as she closed the barn door after feeding Chance some hay. She moved slowly to the front of the house when she saw someone walking up to her in the dark. Something flipped inside and she felt a twinge of fear as she rushed to the front porch where there was a light she could use.

"Joy, it's okay it's just me." Lucas Miller's voice finally put a face to the shadow and Joy blushed with surprise. "I came by to see how the backdrops were going."

"Oh," Joy said quickly prying the jacket off her shoulders as she didn't want Lucas to see the paint smears on it. "Let me tell Olivia and John that you're here and I'll show you." Even in the dimmed light, Lucas' face split into a smile as she walked inside the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the late posting this chapter. It has been crazy these last few days. But I hope the chapter is well worth it. Yes it's getting really slow but I have a feeling thing will be picking up in a few chapters. A lot of changes to the show. Please don't hate me. This is based off of an RP.**

* * *

Joy and Lucas walked the small distance to the barn in silence. Once the doors were opened Joy felt someone gently grab her hand and she turned around her cheeks hot as she blushed. "L-Lucas..." she stammered as she watched him slowly come near her face his eyes staring into hers. "Wha...What are you doing?" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she was gently pushed into a wall of the barn.

Lucas didn't say anything as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Time stood still as Lucas pulled back his cheeks bright pink while Joy's face was going dark as her body seemed to have forgotten to breathe. But a soft touch from Lucas' hand to her cheek Joy let in some breath sending the oxygen she lacked to her brain.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as Joy swayed a little before locking her eyes onto his.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright." Joy let out a nervous chuckle before forcing herself to remember why the two of them were still inside the barn. "Let me show you those paintings." Her face felt warm as she lead Lucas to where her paintings were drying. Lucas saw the other paintings Jim Bob and Elizabeth did before looking at Joy.

"Are theses from your baby siblings?" He asked and Joy nodded.

"Jim Bob and Elizabeth were bored being stuck at the house while everyone else went out. So I took them and they wanted to paint."

"Like my Grandmother told me, you should start a painting class for everyone to learn to paint. Or just to paint." Lucas said his face splitting into a smile. "I think you would be able to charge anything and people would come. You're that good, Joy."

Joy felt herself blush as she thought about what Lucas had said about her paintings. She knew she had a gift but she didn't think she was that good to start a class or to teach anyone how to paint. "I'll have to see about that." She said after a few minutes before pulling back a small curtain to show Lucas the paintings she had finished. She watched as his eyes went wide with amazement at the colors and how different strokes gave the rough drawing some depth.

"Wow..." He said his mouth starting to hang open. "These are amazing! You know the play isn't until November and it's barely the beginning of September."

"I know." Joy said with a smile. "I just thought I'd get these done so that you can practice with the back drops. Also if I need to fix any I still have time to do so."

Lucas nodded and smiled. "Bring them to school Monday and I can get things ready for the play."

"Sure thing Lucas." Joy said with a blushing smile.

"Joy I was wondering if you'd like to go dancing next weekend?" Lucas asked his cheeks turning a little red.

"Sorry, Lucas I can't. The Waltons are going camping this next weekend." Joy lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. When family makes plans you must follow through them." He smiled and leaned in kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday at school."

"I'll see you Monday." Joy smiled watching as Lucas turned and walked out the barn door.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy sat up in her bed looking over her notebook as she usual did when she felt down about something. She was beginning to feel warm whenever she was with Lucas but every time she saw a picture of what she did of Jason her chest began to hurt with guilt. The soft snoring of Elizabeth made Joy smile as she wasn't tired but knew she needed to be in bed even though it was a Friday. Her head slowly moved to the bedroom door when she heard the soft sound of the front door opening and the giggling and talking of Ben, Emma, Erin and Mary Ellen returning from their date night.

Emma walked in quietly as the main light was off but a small lamp was on for Joy to be able to look through all the memories. When the door opened Joy and Emma shared a smile before Emma walked over to grab her nightgown and to give Elizabeth a soft kiss on the forehead.

"How was your date?" Joy whispered not wanting to wake up Elizabeth.

"It was fun. Ben spilled some water on his pants and he had to walk around with wet pants for a few minutes. But It was fun." Emma said with a dreamy look on her face. "What did you do?" She asked seeing as Joy was sliding into her bed careful to not disturb Elizabeth as she had fallen asleep next to her.

"Painted mostly." Joy answered pulling the blanket closer around Elizabeth. "Jim Bob and Elizabeth both painted pictures too. Then Lucas came over and..." Joy stopped when the door opened letting Erin and Mary Ellen to walk in.

"We can talk more tomorrow." Emma said seeing Joy wasn't wanting to share with their other two siblings. "Have a good night Joy." She said seeing as Joy laid down and snuggled close to Elizabeth.

"Night." Joy said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**~DSCWIN~**

The next day saw the Waltons packing up for their camping trip. A truck horn honked as Adam and Clara Wells slowed to a stop. Something was different with Clara as she climbed out of the passenger side with Adam's hand gently wrapped around hers. She looked happier then Joy, who came out with a small bag with her things, liked to see. Adam smiled and shook John's hand before walking inside to help gather the rest of the supplies giving Joy the chance to talk to her.

"Clara, may I ask you something?" She asked before gently pulling her arm and walked away from the rest of the family. "Why are you still with him?" Joy's voice was a little confused.

"I love my husband." Clara said her eyes looking straight into Joy's. "And he said he will stop hurting me so there's nothing to worry about."

Joy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want Clara to end up like she was just a year before. But when she heard someone walking up she decided to drop the subject all together.

"What are you girls talking about?" Adam asked wrapping his arms around Clara and Joy's shoulders. The younger woman politely took off his arm and took a step back. "Clara, you shouldn't walk away from me. I don't want either one of you hurt." Joy watched as Adam's hand gently rubbed Clara's stomach and she finally understood why Clara wanted to stay with him.

"We're just fine, Adam. Joy just wanted to say she was worried about me and our baby." Clara looked over at Joy who nodded silently.

"Joy, time to load up." John Boy called as he helped the other kids into the back of the truck.

Joy turned around and rushed to climb inside sliding next to Ben and Emma and pulled her legs up as she watched Adam and Clara walk arm in arm to their truck.

**~DSCWIN~**

The trip to the camp ground was filled with excited talk as Joy couldn't help but watch Adam and Clara's truck with interest. Something just didn't feel right and felt she needed to tell someone what Adam had done to Clara. However whenever Emma would look over at her, Joy would shake her head not wanting to talk. She tried to think of an excuse to causally mention the brusies she had seen Clara have but she felt scared to do so.

When the truck pulled to a stop on a nice flat area her mind was taken away from Clara and her husband, but on the beauty that was around her.

"Okay kids," John said stepping out of the truck. "Go and explore but stay close. Jason, Ben and John Boy go gather up some wood for the fire." The three boys nodded and headed for the woods. "Emma, Erin and Mary Ellen, why don't you three go get us a few buckets of water from that stream over there." The girls nodded while grabbing the buckets that had been brought from their house.

"What can I do, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked as Jim Bob and Joy walked up looking like they wanted something to do.

"I saw some berry bushes just past that clump of trees." John said handing Joy a bucket. "Why don't you three go gather up a bucket full so we can eat some for breakfast tomorrow."

"Aren't wild berries poisonous?" Jim Bob asked.

"They're wild blackberry bushes, son." John chuckled. "They'll be alright to eat."

"Come on Jim Bob." Joy said grabbing hold of Elizabeth's hand. "They're only poisonous if you eat them right off the bushes."

John let out a laugh as Jim Bob gave him a glance before rushing back with Joy and Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

John, Adam and John Boy worked hard in setting up the tents while those who went to fetch water and wood came back with plenty to last them through the night and up to the afternoon the next morning.

"Joy, Elizabeth, Jim Bob!" John called into the bushes he watched as the three youngest had disappeared in. He waited until he saw Joy holding onto the two youngest tightly the bucket they once had no longer in their hands. Each of them were pale in comparison but as soon as they saw John standing there they rushed and held onto the older man. "What happened?" John asked as Elizabeth fought to control her sobbing.

"We think a bear was nearby." Joy said trying to keep her voice normal even though it continued to tremble. "We saw two small cubs nearby and I dropped the bucket and kept these two from talking." Joy said as Jim Bob reached out and held her close.

"Well, at least you three are okay." John said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. "It's okay, honey." He cooed running his hand through her hair. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He hugged his youngest son before giving Joy a hug. He knew there was always risks when camping but he didn't want to discourage his children with something he promised. "Stay near the camp and never leave alone." John said turning to the others that gathered nearby. Everyone nodded unsure what was going on but as John managed to calm down his two younger kids things slowly went back to normal with the kids laughing and playing around the camp.

Joy took several deep breaths as she walked into the tent she was planning on sharing with Emma, Erin and Mary Ellen and sat down on one of the cots. Her bag of clothes and notebooks had been placed on top and she quickly dug out her notebook and found her pencil. The place was beautiful and she wanted to find something to draw. She saw Clara and Adam sitting next to each other, Adam's arm was wrapped lovingly around her waist his hand gently rubbing her stomach. Joy cleared her throat as she walked up and stood in front of the two.

"May we help you, Joy?" Clara asked seeing how nervous the young girl was.

"I...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I drew you two?" Joy said forcing a small smile. "Since you two are going to have a baby wouldn't it be nice to get a picture before it arrives?"

"That would be very nice of you, Joy." Adam said smiling. "How would you like us?"

Joy swallowed the burning feeling in her throat as Adam spoke to her. "Adam straddle the log and hold Clara with her hands around her stomach. Clara I would like you to be leaning against him." The two smiled as they did what they were instructed while Joy quickly sketched out the two. "Thanks you two." She forced a smile before once again seeking refuge inside her tent. She let out a few breaths to calm herself down before she heard the tent flap open. She turned to look in horror as Adam showed up by himself.

Adam smiled and slowly sat down in the cot next to her making her jump to another one just across from her. "You know my wife has told me about your little visit the other day. Care to explain more of that?"

"She was crying as I was on my way to school." Joy said keeping herself ready in case she needed to run out of that tent. "She told me she hurt herself accidentally while she was gardening. She then told me to head to school before I was late."

A glint in Adam's eyes made something flip inside Joy's stomach. "That's the same thing she told me." He said slowly. "Glad to know she was telling me the truth."

"Why would she say otherwise?" Joy asked feeling Adam's stare harder to deal with.

"It wouldn't have been good. But then she and I saw she was pregnant. I couldn't bear to hurt my son or daughter."

Joy stood up and looked furiously at Adam. "How could you say something like that?!" She watched as Adam quickly stood up and placed a finger up to his lips.

"No need to scream." Adam said taking a step toward her.

Joy swallowed as she slowly backed up to the tent flap. She watched Adam carefully as he took a step towards her but quickly left the tent when she saw him smile with an animalistic smile. She watched him slowly leave her tent a second after her but made his way to talk with John who was starting to set up a fire for later that night. She quickly walked a little ways away to see Emma, Erin and Mary Ellen sitting near a river just on the edge of camp. They were talking about the boys who were special to them and Joy slowly sat down next to them.

Emma was the first one to notice something off about her as she didn't want to walk away from them as they continued to talk. She watched as Joy picked up a stick and began to play in the water in front of her.

"I can't believe we're staying here for the entire weekend." Erin groaned with a pout. "I had to say no to G.W. to have him take me to go see a movie."

"That's nothing." Mary Ellen said taking out her hair out of her pin and fluffing it up. "Curt from work wanted to take me to get a bite to eat and I had to leave. You should have seen his face. It look so hurt like a kicked puppy."

"You like this Curt fella?" Erin asked her eyes narrowed with tease.

"He's cute." Mary Ellen said returning the glance at her younger sister. "But I had to leave because Daddy made plans to go camping."

"So when you get back would you take up that offer?" Erin asked mischievously.

"If he asks me I might." Mary Ellen said pulling her hair back up. "So until then let's drop the subject."

"As you wish, Mary Ellen." Erin fought with a giggle as she stood up when their father had called them back to sit around the fire he had just built.

"Joy are you okay?" Emma asked as she and Joy were slowly walking back making a wide break between Erin and Mary Ellen.

"No." Joy said her voice struggling to remain calm. "I don't like it here and I want to go back home. Adam scares me and Jason...Jason doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What do you mean Adam scares you?" Emma asked as they stopped just shy of the rest of the family.

Joy shook slightly as she looked up at Adam and Clara holding hands as they sat around the fire while the others began to burn the tips of sticks. "He makes me feel like he was wanting me." Joy said softly scared he might hear her talk. "He even came into our tent and tried to sit next to me. While he admitted he used to hurt Clara."

Emma listened while she looked at Adam laughing and talking with John who was sipping on some coffee that Olivia managed to brew. "I'm sure you won't be hurt, Joy." She said before wrapping her arms around her. "I don't think you're the only one that doesn't trust him. Remember Josh?" Emma watched as Joy nodded slowly. "He reminds me a lot about him. So I highly doubt anyone will let Adam hurt you or Clara again."

"This isn't someone claiming to be your half brother though." Joy said her voice breaking slightly. "But I guess you're right."

Emma hugged Joy tightly. "It's going to be okay, Joy." She said letting her arms drop. "Come on, let's go sit next to Ben."

"Do you know if Jason brought his harmonica?" Joy asked blushing slightly as she remembered all the times she would ask Jason to play and how much it seemed to calm her down.

"I think he did. Ben kept teasing Jason on the ride up here." Emma said smiling knowingly at the sparkle in Joy's eyes. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

The two slowly sat down on the large logs in between Ben and Jason. Ben turned and smiled at Emma while Joy looked nervously at Jason who turned and smiled at her.

"Jason could you play something, please?" Joy asked as she blushed and looked away scared that her request would be denied.

"Sure." Jason said with a smile as he pulled out his harmonica from his shirt pocket and raised it to his lips. The small gathering of people were soon enjoying the soft musical sound of the small instrument. Jason had paused when he felt Joy lean on him and couldn't help but smile and blush when he saw she had closed her eyes and seemed to be calm. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around her and continued to play his harmonica.


	11. Chapter 11

A soft breeze blew the small smoldering smoke out sending the sleeping campsite into a soft fog. Joy shifted into her bed and felt something on top of her making her open her eyes. Fear brought them open wider as Adam's hand landed hard on top of her face.

"Come with me." He whispered gently pulling Joy out from her bed and outside the tent. His hand never left her face as she was pushed further away and back to the berry bushes from earlier.

Joy's feet stumbled in the dark as Adam tugged her further away from the camp before gently pinning her against a low willow tree. "What are you doing?" Joy asked her voice shaking from the cool night air and out of fear. "Answer or I'm going to scream."

"There's no need to scream." Adam said his voice harsh as he whispered in her ear. "But I'll tell you. I'm wanting to make you my second wife." He said his voice with a growl.

"No. You're married to Clara." Joy said her voice starting to shake more. "You can't marry me."

"We can marry to each other, and I want you to be my second wife."

"Never." Joy said managing to push Adam away from her. "Stay away from me, Mr. Wells."

Adam had a glint in his eyes as he slowly advanced towards her and Joy looked behind her seeing her small area of escape and safety in the nearest tent there was.

"Stay away from me." Joy hissed before rushing over towards the tent. She heard Adam let out a painful groan as she left but she didn't stop to see what had happened. As she grew near the tent she could hear the soft snores of the older boys and knew it was safe for her to enter.

John Boy was the first to wake up to see Joy standing at the entrance her face flushed as she panted. Her night gown had been torn by some twigs but he knew she was needing help. "Joy what's wrong?" he asked softly not wanting to wake up Jason and Ben but it didn't work as they moved and slowly sat up.

Joy looked into Jason's eyes and couldn't help the tears from falling as she rushed over and tackled him holding him tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed. But stopped for a moment when she felt his arms wrapping around her.

"You're okay, Joy." Jason said as he gently rubbed her back. "What happened?"

Joy slowly sat back and looked at the three boys, all in different stages of waking up, look at her. "Adam Wells...he was wanting to make me his second wife." Joy said brushing some tears away from her cheeks. "He snuck into our tent and took me away to the Blackberry bushes. I got away but nobody knows this but you three as it just happened."

John Boy let out a sigh as he was the oldest and voice of reason. "I highly doubt Adam will come at you now as you just told us," he said slowly sitting back down. "Why don't you sleep on this cot here as it's further into the tent and we'll talk to Daddy tomorrow?"

Joy nodded and looked up at Jason. He smiled reassuringly as Joy walked over and slowly climbed into the cot, which was near Jason and she felt his hand gently wrap around hers helping her fall back to sleep.

**~DSCWIN~**

The sharp sound of screaming woke up everyone from their deep sleep. The sun was just barely poking above the treeline when everyone ran outside to see what was the cause. Clara stood her hand covering her mouth in shock as tears had started to fall down her cheeks. When everyone gathered around they saw the reason.

Adam lay on the ground his eyes frozen open. John, who was barely putting on his jacket, bent down to check for a pulse but looked solemn.

"Olivia, take Clara and put her in our tent." John said his voice soft. "The rest of you, go gather your things."

The entire camp was quiet as everyone got dressed and quietly gathered their belongings. Clara's cries were muffled as the camp was slowly taken down. Jim Bob and Elizabeth were both confused but were afraid to ask what had happened as they were slowly loaded up into the back of John's truck.

"John Boy," John said as he loaded the last of their supplies. "Take the Well's truck. Go to the Sheriff's office and let them know what happened. We'll see you two back home later."

"Yes, Daddy." John Boy said as he helped Clara into the passenger seat. The rest of the Waltons watched as the truck slowly drove off and they could see in the back the wrapped up body of Adam Wells in the back.

Joy covered her mouth as she figured what had happened and felt something start to eat at her. She felt responsible for what had happened and now Adam was gone.

**~DSCWIN~**

Grandma Esther was confused as she saw the family drive back up when they were supposed to be gone for another night. But seeing the grim face of her son she knew it was something serious.

The family slowly exited the truck and walked towards the house. Jason stopped and helped Joy down and wrapped her into a hug as soon as her feet touched the ground. But Joy couldn't keep the guilt from eating at her as she pushed him away and off sobbing. Jason flinched as he thought about chasing after her but stopped himself. He knew she was needing to be alone.

"Where's John Boy?" Grandma Esther asked hoping that it wasn't John Boy that had caused the family's distress.

"He was taking Clara to go see the Sheriff." John said walking up and sitting down in a chair on the porch. "Adam had a snake bite on his leg. Nobody knew about it until it was too late."

"That poor child." Grandma Esther said thinking about Clara.

"Jason help me place the camping things away please." John says carefully unloading the bags from the tents onto the ground.

Jason didn't need to talk back as he automatically began to pick up two of the bags and walked quietly to the barn. He worked quietly with his father before as he headed to the house he saw Joy walking back her eyes red and puffy. When he locked eyes onto her he felt his stomach flutter like it had been the first time he found his feelings for her.

She stood there playing at her dress before she ran and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we try this again?" she asked her voice still cracking from the events that happened.

Jason nodded before holding her close. She was someone he thought he had lost. He knew that she needed someone that understood her and he felt like the perfect solution. "I love you, Joy." Jason said as they hugged each other. "I will always love you. I will never leave you again."

Joy smiled and held him closer. She was indeed happy that she had Jason to talk to even when they fought. I just hope I don't mess this up; she thought as she slowly walked in the house with Jason and John, who was happy to see them reconnecting.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy lay in her bed with a smile on her face. She could hear Jason outside on the front porch playing his harmonica softly in a solemn respectful tone for the passing of Adam Wells. She looked at the other beds to see that Erin and Emma where laying there not sure if they'd want to sleep or go and join the older kids on the porch. Joy glanced down at Elizabeth who moved closer snuggling her face into Joy's side as she felt sorry for Clara, who reluctantly moved into a small attic room with the Walton's until she was able to find a job and a place of her own.

"Joy?" Emma asked softly as Erin finally stood up and walked out of the room to join the others. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah?" Joy answered looking down at Elizabeth and shifting slightly to look at Emma through the dark.

"Are you and Jason going to try this again? To be a couple again?"

Joy smiled as she nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're going to try this again."

"That could be a problem now." Emma said making Joy stand up and look at her curiously.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to be happy and be with him."

Emma sat up and nodded. "I do. I think you're the most happy when you're with Jason. I just said it might be a problem with another person."

"Like who?" Joy asked trying to find out who else there was.

"What about Lucas Miller?" She asked making Joy pale.

She had already forgotten about him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally found time to write this chapter! Oh my goodness I am so sorry it took so long. With the Quarentine my mother duties upgraded to teacher status as well. I hope you all enjoy my chapter regardless. Thank you. -DSCWIN**

* * *

Monday came with a slight chill from the mountains causing the ground to frost over early. The school kids wrapped up in their light jackets while they ate quietly at some oatmeal with some fresh strawberries. John Boy, Jason and John had gone out early to work on grabbing the last of the harvest while Mary Ellen gathered her belongings for work.

"You kids come straight home after school please." Olivia said trying to go back to their normal lives even though the camping trip shook them to their cores.

"Why, Mama?" Ben asked curiously.

"I need to take some measurements so that you're winter clothes will fit you all." Olivia answered. "So please hurry home. I feel it's going to get colder soon."

Everyone there nodded their heads and gathered their school supplies and headed towards school.

**~DSCWIN~**

The events of what happened in the mountains slowly spread through the town but thankfully nobody came to question the Walton kids as they huddled together at the school. None of them clearly didn't want to talk about the events that had happened in the woods. Even though it was not unusual to get poisoned by snakes it still wasn't easy for the Waltons to accept that someone had passed while with the family.

Joy looked away from the grim faces of Ben and Emma before seeing that Erin had moved to seek comfort by G.W. After lowering her eyes, Joy stood up and headed for the school house to get back inside to be alone. Something about seeing couples being together made her stomach flip.

Miss Hunter was sitting at her desk preparing for their lesson for the afternoon when she saw Joy slowly sliding back into her desk. She could tell the young woman had been fighting some inner turmoil for a little while. "Joy?" Miss Hunter said softly as she stood up and walked to her. "Is everything alright?"

Joy looked up startled at first that Miss Hunter was there but quickly relaxed. "Just been dealing with something." She answered as she picked up her notebook and opened to a blank page.

Miss Hunter smiled softly before sitting in the seat in front of Joy and stopped the young girl from picking up her pencil. "Joy, what's troubling you. I'm here to help after all. It's my job."

Joy let out a small chuckle before looking into Miss Hunter's eyes. "Miss Hunter...have you been in love with two different people at the same time?"

The question from the young woman startled the teacher for a moment before Miss Hunter smiled. "Yes I have. Around the same age as you actually."

"What did you do about it?" Joy asked her eyes going wide with interest. "Who won your love and how did you get there?"

Miss Hunter laughed sweetly as she looked at the young girl that sat in her desk. "I had to listen to my heart." Miss Hunter said. "I had to see which man was right for me. But when I picked that man, I found out he didn't truly love me. By the time I went to the other one...well I lost him too."

Joy's face lowered as the fear of loosing both Jason and Lucas played with her young mind. How am I going to choose; she thought looking at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Listen Joy," Miss Hunter said with a reassuring smile. "Just understand that you will know who truly loves you by the way they act when you tell them. But know that once you loose them, you might not get them back."

Joy looked down and relayed what Miss Hunter had told her when she heard the sound of the other children filing inside. Emma and Ben took their seats behind Joy but didn't have time to ask her why she left when Miss Hunter stood in front of the class to begin the next lesson for that afternoon.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy scuffled behind the rest of the group her books held tightly in her arms her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. Who do I pick; she tought as she walked raising her left shoulder to block the cold wind from hitting her cheek. I like Jason, as he makes me feel safe and I enjoy his music. But I like how Lucas is inspiring me to become an artist and teach others. He also close to my age.

She let out a low groan as she stomped her feet against the ground. She knew that if she would loose one of the two she would not forgive herself. She wished she was more like Ben and Emma who seemed to be happy together like the first day they told each other they liked each other.

"Joy, watch out for the hole." Erin called out to her as they near the house.

Joy shook her head as she caught herself from falling into a small hole that she failed to realize before. "Thanks, Erin." She said with a smile and quickly headed inside to be warmed by the cooking of dinner.

Olivia sat at the table already taking down mesurements from Elizabeth and Jim Bob as they were the first to arrive. She quickly jotted down the two's measurements before the kids ran off to wash up and to gather their paintings they had left in the barn. "Joy, Erin, you're next." She said motioning the two girls over since they were around the same age.

Joy stood there watching as Olivia carefully measured her daughter before moving onto her. Joy knew that it wasn't a good place to ask questions as she didn't want Erin to go around gossping and didn't want to risk having Jason hearing that she was having doubts about possibly giving him a second chance.

"Now I would like you two girls to go make sure your room's tidy up and to check up on Clara. That poor girl barely left her room since this morning." Olivia said as she motioned for Ben and Emma to her.

Joy and Erin moved quickly up the stairs. Erin disappeared into their bedroom while Joy continued upwards towards the attic.

"Clara?" She timidly called as she genty knocked on the wall. "Are you doing okay?"

The sniffles were softer then when they first had gotten home as Clara turned towards her. "Come on in Joy." Clara said with a sad smile and puffy red eyes. "What can I help you with?"

"Olivia wanted to know if you want to come down and get messured." Joy said swallowing hard. "Since you possibly don't have many winter clothes."

"I'll be down shortly." Clara said her voice soft as she gently rubbed her belly and gave a half hearted smile. "I think I should go back home." She said softly.

"No, don't do that." Joy said causing Clara to jump as she wasn't expecting Joy to be standing there. "Olivia and John won't have it any other way. You're carrying a baby and you're safe here."

"But I don't have a husband." Clara said frowning more. "I can't raise a baby by myself."

"You won't be by yourself. We're all here to help you. I know you'll find someone knew to love. Someone who won't hurt you and be there for you." Joy hoped her words were giving Clara comfort.

Clara smiled and nodded slowly. "You're right." She said after a few minutes. "I will find someone else to love."

Joy turned around happy she watched as Clara stood off her bed to head downstairs, and bumped into John Boy who had come up the stairs. "Sorry John Boy." Joy said carefully moving past him.

"You're okay." John Boy said his cheeks turning a soft pink color. "Clara I was coming up to see if you'd like to move into my room while I sleep in the living room."

"What for?" Clara asked even though Joy continued to stand there on the stairs.

"It's getting colder and Momma doesn't feel this room to be warm enough, and my room is one of the warmest in the house." John Boy finally noticed Joy standing there and blushed as his cheeks turned darker.

"I'd like that actually." Clara said smiling sweetly.

Joy cleared her throat before scooting away not wanting to be in the center of their googly eyes any more.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dinner was merry as Clara joined the family and Olivia was happy to see that she seemed to be doing better dispite having to loose her husband just a couple of days earlier.

Jason had spent most of dinner silently talking to himself as if he was preparing to ask something of someone when a knock came from the door. He quickly stood up as he was the closest to the door and was surprised to see Lucas standing there on the other side holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening," He started as he ran a hand through his hair. "May I speak with Joy please?"

"We're in the middle of dinner." Jason said a soft growl in his throat.

"Who's there, Jason?" John asked standing up and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Lucas Miller can I help you?"

"Yes, sorry sir," Lucas said shifting his feet. "May I ask for Joy's audience. I'm wanting to take her a movie tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Jason had spent most of dinner silently talking to himself as if he was preparing to ask something of someone when a knock came from the door. He quickly stood up as he was the closest to the door and was surprised to see Lucas standing there on the other side holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening," He started as he ran a hand through his hair. "May I speak with Joy please?"

"We're in the middle of dinner." Jason said a soft growl in his throat.

"Who's there, Jason?" John asked standing up and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Lucas Miller can I help you?"

"Yes, sorry sir," Lucas said shifting his feet. "May I ask for Joy's audience. I'm wanting to take her a movie tonight."

John looked a little surprised as it was only a Monday and school was tomorrow morning. "It's a school night." John said voicing his concern.

"I understand sir, but it's not that long and I promise to bring her home before eleven this evening." Lucas took a nervous glance behind him and John and Jason looked at the vehicle too. "My Grandmother will make sure she comes home safely and that nothing will happen this evening. It was my idea that she comes."

John scratched his head as he turned to look at Joy who nervously stood up. "You two have fun. Just make sure you go straight to bed after you come home."

"Will do..." Joy said feeling herself blush as she looked at the two men in her life. What am I going to do now; she thought as she saw hurt in Jason's eyes as she walked past. Olivia ran up and collected her flowers so that they could be in water by the time she returned.

**~DSCWIN~**

She couldn't believe what she was doing as she sat quietly in the back seat while Lucas drove. As they continued to slowly move down the street. Joy wanted nothing more then to jump out of the car and run back home. The look on Jason's face made her feel as if she was just using him to only help herself.

"I'm sorry if this outing is on a school night," Lucas's grandmother said with a soft smile. "But he was insistent."

Joy tried to smile but fought to keep herself from screaming. It wasn't that she didn't like Lucas, as he was there when Jason wasn't, but it was how she could see the slight smug look on his face as he helped her into the backseat of the car and while they drove down to Ike's store.

"It's okay." Joy said softly forcing a smile. Why did I think I'd ever like Lucas; she thought when the car slowly pulled up in front of the store. Joy quickly moved to the door of the vehicle to try and get out but Lucas was already there opening her door. "Thank you, Lucas." Joy said as she stepped out of the car and they walked into Ike's store.

A large white sheet hung against a clear wall as benches lay just a few feet away. There were already a few people already sitting on the benches when Lucas walked into and pulled out three dollars.

"Three tickets for the movie please." He said to Ike plastering a polite smile as Joy looked around for a way to get out of the situation. "Come on Joy, let's go get a seat in the front."

Joy nodded quietly as Lucas' Grandmother had grabbed three small bags of popcorn for the movie. Joy smiled politely as she thanked for the bag and scooted a little bit away from Lucas.

Music began to play as the movie began to dance on the screen but Joy wasn't watching the movie. She was looking down at the still full bag of popcorn and couldn't stop but think about Jason and what he might be doing at that moment. As the movie continued to play in the background, Joy felt her stomach began to bubble and twist causing her to groan in pain. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up as her vision blurred ever so slightly. She took a look over her shoulder and found she was stuck there until the very end of the movie.

Joy slowly picked up a piece of popcorn and stuck it in her mouth. The pain in her stomach grew worse as the piece of popcorn seem to burn her mouth as she swallowed. She could feel her hands begin to shake as sweat began to slide down her face. Before she knew it the movie was over and everyone was leaving, thankfully taking their trash with them. Joy stood up and stumbled out of the General store when she felt Ike gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"Joy are you alright?" He asked his face blurry but notably full of concern.

"Ike...I need..." Joy felt her legs fall from beneath her and Ike barely managed to grab her before he helped her into a sitting position on the nearest bench.

"Joy you're burning up." He said looking up noticing that Lucas and his grandmother had just left Joy inside the store.

"My stomach..." Joy said her eyes filling up with tears. "My stomach hurts so much."

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason sat reading a book, his brother John Boy had left sitting on the table, in almost complete silence. His chest began to ache when the time passed and his thoughts began to play with him.

She loves him more then me; his mind echoed inside his head. She won't ever love me. Someone moved into the room and Jason looked up seeing his father slowly sinking into an arm chair.

"What's troubling you, Jason?" John asked giving Jason a understanding look. "Is it because Joy left with Lucas Miller?"

Jason slowly nodded and leaned back onto the couch. "I get that she's younger and Lucas is the same age..."

John sighed and gave his son a soft look. "Jason she loves you." He said bluntly. "But when things changed for you two she got to know Lucas to not feel alone." He gave a smile. "I think she saw Ben and Emma working things out that she felt jealous. But I know she loves you, Jason."

"Then why did she say she would go with Lucas. She still could have said no." Jason pointed out but before John could answer or Jason to say something else a car pulled up in front of the house. Jason jumped to his feet and rushed to the door and looked confused then worried when he saw Lucas stepping out of the vehicle alone without Joy. "Where is she?" Jason asked barely catching the anger in his voice.

"Mr. Godsey had to take her to the hospital." Lucas said sounding a mix of worried and annoyed. "I thought I'd tell you what was going on."

"Why is Joy going to the hospital?" Jason asked a soft growl escaping his throat.

"She started to complain about her stomach. Ike sensed something was wrong and decided to take her. He told me to let you know she wasn't coming back home." He seemed to become scared as he stood in front of Jason.

Jason began to take deep breaths as anger started to grow in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to punch the boy that stood in front of him for taking Joy away from the family but knew it wasn't Lucas' fault. "Thank you." He forced out turning around and heading for the house. "Daddy, I need the keys to the truck."

"What for?" John asked finding it odd that Jason demanded it and not asked for it.

"Joy's at the hospital. I need to see if she's okay." Jason said his blue eyes wide and worried.

John nodded and handed Jason the keys to the truck. He watched his son quickly leave the house and seconds later the sound of his truck driving off.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason couldn't believe he sped all the way to the hospital until he was walking through the front doors. He looked around and saw Ike Godsey sitting in a chair while Mary Ellen sat next to him. Jason swallowed hard as he walked up causing Ike to look up.

"Oh Jason, I'm so glad Lucas talked to you." Ike said standing up and giving soft smile. "Thanks Mary Ellen for calming me down."

"My pleasure Ike." Mary Ellen said smiling sweetly at Ike before gently gripping Jason's arm. "Come on sit down Jason."

"What happened?" Jason asked as Ike left the hospital.

"I'm not sure exactly. There's talk about an rupturing Appendix but we won't know until Dr. Willard comes out." She stood up and walked over to a nurse who was carrying a few blankets and took one. "Here you go Jason. It's a little cold here. Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when I learn more."

Even though Jason was older then Mary Ellen, he felt like a young child as he sat alone with the blanket in his lap. Fear spread through his body as he remembered the last time she was in the hospital a year before. As he sat there thoughts of he didn't deserve her plagued him. He felt his body sink further into the chair and did't know he had fallen asleep until Mary Ellen was gently shaking him.

"You can come and see her now." Mary Ellen said.


End file.
